clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ブー！ 私はあなたの恐怖になりましたか？良い私い生。
ブー！ 私はあなたの恐怖になりましたか？良い私い生。, or Craáin Sensei (pronounced: Cray-in Sen-say) is an evil relative of Sensei, he doesn't teach Card Jitsu but he is one of Darktan's minions. He looks exactly like sensei, except his voice is deeper and more 'evil'. Many Mwa Mwa Penguins are very scared of him, yet some think he's a giant teddy bear. He hides behind walls, ready to jump out and scare anyone that he passes to amuse his leader. His attack may seem pety, but he only unleashes his true power on anyone who challenges him, meaning that he doesn't attack strangers, only for Darktan's amusment, but, if he's battling anyone and he must win (he's very competitive), then we will attack like he did when he almost destroyed Ban. Although he does not teach it, he does play Card Jitsu. His favourite Card Jitsu card is the "Doom Weed Card". Background He was a good penguin, he helped others on Club Penguin Island, until Ban came for him. Darktan had recently told him that he could join him anytime, because he got an 'evil vibe' off of this gray little chick. When Ban came for him, he refused to be taken, and battled his way out. Many penguins are confused on how he got out, and witnessess are confused on why Ban was there in the first place. "When ban was waddling down the street, he looked at everyone like they were his enemies." says a witness. Craáin Sensei decided to join Darktan as he saw how good he was at battling. Darktan also thought he would be a great minion as no one except Craáin Sensei has ever escaped Ban. Involvement He can be found sometimes in the dojo battling many un-suspecting penguins that don't know of his power. He always uses the "Doom Weed Card" or the "Ban Battle Card". His two cards are not any of the colours you'd see when playing a normal white belt, but it's apparently a black card. We found a penguin that has played Craáin Sensei and survived, he gave us some information on the cards Craáin Sensei has. "Dude, it was like, he had goth cards or somethin'! It was like all dark 'n' that!" Quotes ~''A blue belt walks over to Craáin Sensei.~ Blue Belt: Hey, Sensei, I wanna challenge you! Craáin Sensei: Fine. Ready to face your doom? Blue Belt: Ya ya hurry up. ~''they walk into the battle area~ Blue Belt: Heh heh. This will be a piece of cake! ~''the Blue Belt pulls out a 3 snow''~ Blue Belt (to himself): Mwahaha ~''Craáin Sensei pulls out a Dark Cloud Card''~ Blue Belt: Ha! Clouds! That's water! Snow beats water! Craáin Sensei: Hmph. One hasn't seen thy powers of card? ~''a rain cloud appears over his snow card and breaks it in half, Craáin Sensei wins the round.~ Craáin Sensei: Heh. Blue Belt: No way! Cheater! ~''the Blue Belt walks off while muttering to himself~ Craáin Sensei: Sorry, that exit is out of order. Heheheh. ~''Craáin Sensei pulls out a 15 fire, or the Power Puller card''~ Craáin Sensei: Hahahahaha! Blue Belt: Nooooo! ~''Craáin Sensei takes out a giant arm, with a human hand on the end, which grabs the Blue Belt''~ --BEEP-- --BEEP-- Craáin Sensei: Huh? What? ~''Craáin Sensei pulls out a phone out from his hat''~ Craáin Sensei: Hmph. ~''Craáin Sensei calls two ninjas, one pulls down a rope, the other lands and faces the Blue Belt''~ ~''Craáin Sensei jumps and climbs the rope, then pulls it up''~ ~''the Ninja smerks at the Blue Belt, knocks him over, then disappears.~ ---- ~Mabel hops over to Craáin Sensei''~ Craáin Sensei: Hello young puffle. Mabel: Who are you calling young? Craáin Sensei: It was a polite saying. Not an insult. Mabel: Still...I didn't like the tone of your voice! Craáin Sensei: Go on. Scoot off, puffle. Mabel: GRRR! Craáin Sensei: I wouldn't get angry at me if I were you, I am very powerful. Mabel: Yeah, and I'm "Purple"(!) ~''Craáin Sensei pulls out a dark stone''~ Mabel: Yikes(!) ~''Mabel scoots off while smirking.''~ ---- Trivia * Unlike Sensei, he was always a gray penguin, even at hatching. * He never reveals his eyes, not even in card jitsu. * Ban said that " " - That's Ban's way of saying "He was not hurt, just Mad!" * All of his cards are "black". * He doesn't have any access to the powers that Darktan has. * He is currently training Coool31's little brother Coool41 in the Ninja Arts. Images Image:Doomweeddsensei.png|Craáin Sensei using the Doom Weed card on a black belt. Image:Cr_y_ing_sensay.png|Sensei after Craáin Sensei summoned his ninja pals. Image:CSS.png‎|Blizzard was lucky enough to take this photo. Image:Speeddasher_getting_chased.png‎|Craáin Sensei trying to capture Speed with the Aqua Grabber. Image:CraaiensenseivsT6000.png|Tails after he used the Thin Ice card. Image:T6000vs.Craainsensei2.jpg|Tails when using Yarr against Craain Sensei See also * Darktan * Doom Weed * Sensei C Category:Darktan's Army Category:Characters Category:Penguins